My cute Kouhai
by aliss.kent
Summary: Asami is Akihito's senpai who couldn't stop being around him-with his attitude no less than annoying him to death. One day, Asami lost control and raped Akihito. Akihito vanished from everyone's sight on the next day. Years later, Asami ran into Akihito and found out that Akihito was keeping something away from him.
1. Chapter 1

This is the new story that I've announced I'll post. I hope you enjoy it and please review :) This is a new writing experience for me as I never wrote school life and mpreg before. I really want to know what you think. This story is going to be a short one, around 4 or five chapters only. I wanted to make this a one-shot but it was too long.

I have to credit these people for the awesome ideas they've given me. Thank you very much!

**finderlov , almayaoi **and** dudumanb**

* * *

It was the start of a new semester, again, just like last year and freshmen began to flood the school hall of Seijou High school. Nervousness and excitement could be seen everywhere.

All the freshmen sat straight like how a disciplined and humble junior should act. Teachers and the seniors which was in the student council also had took their place to proceed with the ceremony to welcome their new students. Suddenly, the whispers among the freshmen intensified when a particular senior walked into the hall. All eyes were glued on him.

He was a tall year-three, with perfect toned body that even though was covered underneath the layers of clothes ,appealed. And it was so obvious that he was a mixed-race. He was the president of the student council, Liu Feilong.

In the back partition of the lined up seats, three best friends were sitting next to each other with their attention also on the senior.

"Wow, who is that guy? He's so hot! Man...the girls are really going to ignore us with that senpai around." The one in the middle, Kou babbled.

"Yeah, we're just so unlucky. Huh," Takato agreed " Ah! I know, why don't we go and watch movie after this ceremony ends?"

However, Akihito's mind wasn't there to pay attention to Takato. His focus was on the senior who is now on the stage, preparing to give a speech. His face was a bit flushed and his mouth was slightly gaping. Never before he'd seen a man that he would ever describe as beautiful. This man outshined all the girls within his sight.

"Aki, hey, did you hear me?" Takato called out, yanking Akihito out of his reverie.

"Huh? Uh, yeah." Akihito whipped his head quickly to Takato.

Unconvinced, Takato and Kou threw a doubtful look to Akihito. But they couldn't press further as Feilong had begun his speech and they all reverted their attention to him.

The speech was neither long nor short, it was just nice. Although it sounded undeniably stiff with politeness. And the ceremony went by in a flash after that. Parents began to socialize with one another also with the teachers.

Akihito stood in a corner-alone as his best friends were dragged along by their parents to greet their teachers- watching all the other students who had their parents. He wouldn't deny that he was jealous. He was an orphan since he was a baby and grew up in an orphanage. Now he was fifteen, three more years and he would have to leave the orphanage, the shelter that he'd known in his entire life. He loved that place, and everyone in it. To him, the children there was his siblings.

Silently, Akihito sighed.

"What made you sigh like that?" An unfamiliar yet very masculine voice greeted him.

Akihito turned his sight towards the direction where the voice came and he nearly froze when he saw the person. It was Feilong.

"I..sigh-no, I mean, nothing." Feilong had to suppress the urge to laugh when he saw how cute Akihito's comical response.

Deep blush painted Akihito's cheeks as he finally can think straight again and that blush didn't go unnoticed by Feilong.

"Why are you standing here alone? Shouldn't you be with your parents to greet you teachers?"

"Ah, yes...well, I have no parents."

Akihito's eyes leaked the hurt he felt when he said that. Instantly, Feilong went closer to him and stood next to him. Akihito's pulse raced with the sudden change in proximity.

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay. I'm used to it."

Feilong's eyes were searching for Akihito's but they wouldn't meet his, and he found that he didn't like it.

"By the way, you haven't introduced yourself to me, kouhai."

Feilong said the last word with a trace of tease. Akihito's gloomy face vanished immediately and now, he was standing in front of him again, with a flushed face.

"I'm sorry, senpai. My name is Takaba Akihito. Please guide me in the future." Akihito bowed.

He is too cute. Feilong smiled.

"Hm..pleased to meet you, Akihito."

"Y-yes."

* * *

A few days later, the school bounced back into life. Akihito enjoyed school and the past few days had been really good. He made a lot of new friends and he hoped they will be continue to go along with one another until they leave high school.

"Hey, Aki-chan, where are you going?" Hinamori asked as Akihito headed for the door.

Hinamori was one of his classmates that he made friends.

"I'm going to the toilet."

"Oh."

Akihito was aware that Hinamori sometimes was too conscious of him and it doesn't looked normal. Hinamori was a pretty girl that it is so unusual for someone like her paying too much attention to a nobody like him.

Shrugging the thought of Hinamori out of his head, he walked faster towards the toilet at the end of the hallway. He straightly went pass the open door without thinking anything or being alert to the surrounding and soon after he entered, he regretted going there.

Four students were inside, with one of them lying on the floor, his face was bloodied. The other three certainly didn't look like the injured boy's friends.

"Suoh, I told you to guard at the door." One of them- a bespectacled- said in a rather stiff but annoyed tone. His name was Kirishima, a third-year.

"My bad." The one that KIrishima spoke to responded. He was the tallest guy he'd ever seen, both in school and outside school. He was also very bulky.

"Hn. It's too late. Looks like we have no choice but to deal with unexpected witness."

Blood had left Akihito's face when he heard the four-eyed student.

In that small space, the third man, Asami Ryuichi, remained relax while watching his best men. He, then, shifted his attention to the boy who came in at the wrong time.

"W-what do you mean by that?" Akihito asked, still oblivious to Asami who was assessing him head to toe.

"Let's make it easy and convenient for both of us. You saw nothing and we won't do anything to you or you report this to the principal and..." Kirishima trailed off intentionally.

That one made Akihito gulped. He stole a glance to the student on the floor and cringed mentally when he imagined how much pain he must be in. But if he just leave like he was threatened to, the student might die and if he really does, then he would have to carry the burden for the rest of his life.

"So, what do you say?" Suoh asked.

Asami's eyes widened a bit when he saw the fear-filled eyes had suddenly burned with fire. Akihito's hazel eyes glinted in defiance.

"Saw nothing my ass. You hit him and I'm supposed to ignore that? I'll report this to the principal."

"You brat!" Suoh snapped and he swung his fist, aiming Akihio's face.

But Akihito was fast, he dodged the huge fist and kicked Suoh's shin as hard as he could before bolting towards the door. Kirishima and Asami stood where they were in shock. Not even once they had imagined that a junior-a shorter and less muscular one- would be able to do that to Suoh.

Suoh wasn't too affected by the blow on his left shin but it was still painful. He rubbed his shin a few times before straightening his body.

"I'll take care of him later, Asami-sama." Kirishima announced, breaking the brief silence.

"No. Let him be."

"Are you sure? He saw us." Kirishima asked.

"Yes. We don't have to worry. Even if he reports it to the principal, it doesn't matter. We'll just bribe that old man."

Asami threw a last glance to the boy on the floor and smirked. His mind somehow was flooded with the face of the kouhai that dared to defy him. He left the toilet with Kirishima and Suoh behind.

After he ran out of the toilet, Akihito rushed towards the teacher's office room. He was about to reach the office room when suddenly, he bumped onto someone and stumbled backwards. He was in the middle of crashing to the floor when a pair of strong arms clutched his waist.

Akihito looked up and was surprised when he realized that it was Feilong who caught him. And what surprised him more was that he was now being hugged protectively. Feilong's steady heartbeat was so clear in his hearing and it chased away his panic earlier.

"Why were you running like that? That was dangerous."

"Fei...long senpai." Akihito stuttered.

To be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

Yes, this is the second chapter! I hope it won't disappoint you. Please tell me what you think of it later. Thanks to those who reviewed& PM me :)

* * *

Feilong brought Akihito to the student council's room after they bumped into each other near the teachers' office. The kouhai tried to reject his attempt to bring him there as he wanted to see the principal and when he explained what happened in the toilet earlier, Feilong insisted even more to make him come with him.

In the room, Akihito sat on one of the chairs facing the president's seat. Feilong had not taken his seat but settled down to the chair next to Akihito.

"Akihito, I know how you feel but calm down. This matter is not as simple as you are thinking it is."

"Senpai, I don't understand. You are the president. Why aren't you taking any action?"

Feilong said nothing but kept his sight on the young, innocent boy. Akihito won't get it.

"Akihito," Feilong spoke in his usual tone whenever he wanted to be obeyed " forget what you saw."

"Wha-"

"Listen to me. I'll only say this once. Those seniors that you saw aren't the kind of people that you should ever be involved with. I hate to admit this but I am also powerless before them, no, before their leader. Even the principal is their puppet."

Feilong's face was almost identical to the face of a defeated warrior. Next to him, Akihito's pair of hazel orbs widened in shock.

"Senpai...wha-what are you saying?"

"They are not normal students. That's all you have to know."

Akihito pursed his lips," Feilong senpai, if you want me to listen to you, I want to know why I should."

Feilong secretly sighed. He should've known that the vibrant aura Akihito wear wasn't just for display.

"Their leader, Asami Ryuchi, might be just an ordinary high school student in the clueless eyes. In fact, he'd been putting a really good front these past two years he is here. But I knew something wasn't right with him since the first time I met him."

"What do you mean?"

"There are a lot of rumours about Asami making an appearance into the underworld. Of course, there wasn't anyone to prove anything. Kirishima and Suoh are his flanks, and honestly, I'm not surprised at him doing so. They are the most reliable men you'll ever want for despite their age."

"Asami is a...Yakuza?" Akihito asked in disbelief.

"Yes."

"No way! That's ridiculous, Feilong senpai. Asami is only a high school student."

"Akihito, he is the illegitimate and the only son of Asami Ryuuji, a drug dealer who disguise his identity as a businessman." Feilong replied coolly, although he knew that would create a huge impact.

"This is bulls*it." Akihito surrendered in refusing to believe Feilong.

"I know. A nineteen year old Yakuza is too much for anyone to believe. But that's the truth."

"Senpai...how did you know about all those information?"

That question nearly crumbled Feilong's ever composed mask. He really didn't anticipate that one.

"I'm not the president for nothing, Akihito."

Feilong was thinking the next answer he should say if Akihito pressed more on that matter when Akihito's laughter exploded. He looked at Akihito with a dumbfound expression.

"That sounds so cliche, Feilong senpai!" Akihito managed to utter in the midst of his laughter.

Hn, Feilong was half relieved and amused. A smile spread across his lips, making his angelic face shines more. Akihito was surely an adorable boy.

"I suppose it is. Well, kouhai, shouldn't you go back to your class? This is not lunch break time."

"Eh?" The laughter died instantly and Akihito recalled that he asked for permission to go the toilet.

"S*it! Excuse me senpai, I have to go. Sensei is still in the class." Akihito bowed quickly and shoot himself to the door.

"Akihito." Feilong's serious tone put a halt in Akihito's track.

"Y-yes?"

"Whatever we talked about in this room, remains here."

Feilong didn't turn his head around but just by the look of his back tells Akihito that Feilong was serious and he wasn't asking him. He was ordering him.

"Yes."

* * *

Today, Akihito woke up late at six-forty five in the morning. He dashed into the bathroom, put on his uniform and sprinted towards the school which was located a few hundred meters away. If it weren't for the short distance, he would've got his name recorded by the prefects.

Past the school gate, Akihito relaxed and tried to slow down his panting breath. He bent down with his hands on his knees. He sensed someone was standing in front of him when he saw he was being shadowed on the ground. Slowly, he looked from the shoes, up to the long and tough-looking body, then to the face.

He was smirking at him.

Akihito would never have guessed that it was Asami of all people. Automatically, he searched for Kirishima and Suoh but he couldn't see them around.

"Good morning, Takaba Akihito."

Akihito was too shocked that he couldn't bother with the greeting. He narrowed his eyes, suspicious of Asami's presence first thing in the morning. Today wasn't his day, he was sure of it.

Maybe he came to give me a warning, Akihito thought.

"What do you want?"

Asami smirked more hearing that.

"Takaba, shouldn't you be replying me instead?"

"I don't see why I should."

"I'm your senior, if you don't know."

"Whatever. I don't really want to call a bully 'senpai'." Akihito fumed.

"And I'm a bully? Well, I suppose I can't deny that one."

"You! Argh."

"Me?"

Lost for word, Akihito clenched his fists and willed the anger to go down.

"Leave me alone. I really don't want to have to have a bad mood first thing in the morning."

Asami only chuckled. The boy in front him was interesting, just like what he anticipated. And he rarely finds someone interesting.

"Greeting won't kill you, isn't it?" The incident yesterday replayed itself in Akihito's mind when he heard the word 'kill'.

Before he knew it, his face had turned a bit pale and his body felt cold. But he didn't want to let Asami sees him like that, weak. So, he grunted and forced a prickly front on himself.

"Yeah, right. You're here only for a nice 'good morning' from me."

That earned Akihito a chuckle from Asami. He noticed the fear in Akihito's eyes just now but the next reaction he got from him was so entertaining. He could almost see what was going in Akihito's head.

"You're saying it almost like you are expecting something from me. Are you?"

Akihito saw nothing but red.

"Stop playing around with me! I know you're here to warn me about yesterday. I don't like it but I'm not going to report it, so f*ck off and don't bother with me again."

Asami wanted to reply but Akihito had strode into the building before he could. He turned around and watched Akihito as he disappeared from his sight. A rare smile appeared on his lips.

"I haven't even played with you yet. You surely are interesting, Takaba Akihito."

After that day, Akihito could never have a peaceful day anymore. Asami would always pop out of nowhere and stir him up, although Asami barely speak. During lunch break, he would either have to eat on the roof top-alone, with Asami- or sit next to Asami in the cafeteria. Suoh and Kirishima made sure he won't get any seat other than next to Asami. His classmates gaped when they saw him eating with Asami.

If he wanted to skip lunch-which he hated so much since he liked food- Asami would also find him and continue annoying him to death. Akihito sometimes wanted to strangle the third-year student.

Today, as if it was his routine, he sat next to Asami on the rooftop. Since he couldn't avoid Asami, it was better to not be seen by the other students. He could feel eyes watching him every time he was with Asami, and it was completely uncomfortable.

Munching the rice, Akihito did his best to ignore Asami who was smoking and occasionally, would threw intense gazes to him. Those gazes made him shivers. Asami's eyes always made him feel self-conscious.

"Akihito, there's no need to be so tense. You're going to choke on the bento if you keep eating like that." Asami casually commented.

Akihito jerked at the comment and glared Asami. Asami had taken the liberty of calling him by his given name a few days earlier. As if he hadn't had enough with his presence.

"I won't be if you stop being around me everyday. I told you many times already! I won't report to the principal-"

Akihito couldn't finish his sentence as he suddenly coughed so badly. He had really choke on the bento. Asami couldn't decide whether he should laugh or give Akihito some water. But, in the end, he chose to grab the mineral water bottle he brought with him and opened the lid before giving it to Akihito.

Akihito poured the bottle's content gratefully into his mouth and gulped. Because he was in a hurry of drinking it, some of the water had spilled at the corner of his mouth. The liquid made its smooth way down Akihito's jaw and later to his neck before seeping into the front of Akihito's uniform. Asami's golden eyes accidentally captured the unexpected sensual detail. Suddenly, the front of his pants began to feel tighter.

"Thanks." Akihito mumbled.

Akihito had closed the lid and turned towards Asami to give him the bottle back, and also, to thank him when he saw how Asami was looking at him. His cheeks involuntarily reddened.

Both of them fell into an awkward silence. However when Asami didn't stop looking at him like he was a piece of meat, Akihito quickly tore his eyes away and picked up his lunch box.

"I...I'm going back to the class."

He walked much faster than usual and in no time he was reaching the door of his class.

He was about to enter when someone called his name. It was Feilong.

"Akihito, I need to talk to you."

Feilong once again brought Akihito to the student council's room. He had taken his seat across Akihito. He looked at the kouhai in front of him with an unreadable face and it made Akihito agitated.

"What did you want to talk to me, senpai?"

"Akihito, I've noticed that you're always around Asami lately."

"Ah, About that," Akihito fidgeted "he is the one who keep pestering me."

Feilong's eyes tightened.

"He is dangerous for you to be around with. I told you before."

"I-I know but he just doesn't get it even though I already told him to not bother me."

Seeing how nervous Akihito had gotten, Feilong controlled the boiling rage he was having and let out a sigh. It wasn't Akihito's fault. Moreover, Asami wasn't someone whom Akihito could handle.

"Next time he comes to you, tell me. I'll deal with him."

"Senpai, what do you mean by that?" Akihito felt butterflies in his stomach.

"I'll warn him to not disturb you again."

"But he is dangerous, senpai. And he didn't do anything to me."

"Don't worry, Akihito. I know what I'm doing. I just don't want you to be near him."

Feilong might have not realized it but his expression had turned gentle when he said that.

"Thank you...senpai." Akihito, also, unconsciously blushed and it made Feilong smiled, totally forgot that he was mad second ago.

"Do you have plan this weekend?"

"Um, no."

"Good. I want to bring you to a place."

"Where is it?"

"It's a surprise. You'll know when we get there. Oh, here, I want you to take my number."

Akihito was curious but he didn't ask further. Somehow, surprise sounded fun.

The school has ended for the day and everyone wanted to go home fast as the sky had become dark and the rain would pour anytime soon. Akihito also had the same thought and wanted to go back to the orphanage as soon as possible. He didn't bring umbrella with him.

Akihito was only a a hundred meters away from the school when the rain came. He ducked into the nearest shelter he could find; the bus stand. Thankfully, he wasn't soaked. He didn't want to get cold. Left with no other choice, he'll just have to wait until the rain stop.

A few minutes later, the rain was still falling. The wind was cold and with the thin layer of clothes he had on him, he was starting to shiver. Suddenly, a black sleek car pulled into a stop in front the bus stand. Akihito watched the expensive-looking car confusedly. He was alone in the bus stand and it can't be that someone wanted to get off of that car to get bus.

The back passenger's black tinted window went down, suddenly, and to Akihito's utter shock, it was Asami in the car.

"Need a lift?" Asami, well, looked no less than his normal arrogant self.

"No, I'll be just fine, thank you." Akihito rejected right away.

"Are you sure? The rain is not going to stop for a while and it's cold."

Akihito chewed his bottom lip in contemplation. Asami was right. But he couldn't trust Asami bluntly, can he?

"O-okay, then." A small voice told him that he was going to be sorry for that decision later but he wanted to get back sooner.

Akihito sat as far as the small space in the car could offer from Asami. Asami didn't even try to hide his smirk seeing Akihito's uneasiness.

"Please drop me off at the orphanage on the next junction."

"Why at the orphanage?"

"I live there."

Asami didn't respond to that one. He didn't ask Kirishima to do a background check on the boy as he wanted to know him by himself. He wanted to learn everything about Akihito little by little but deeper than anyone would. He himself grown up without parents until he was sixteen.

They didn't speak another word until Akihito realized that the car didn't stop on the junction he wanted to be dropped off.

"Asami, we've missed the junction."

"I know. We're stopping by at my apartment first. I need to retrieve something."

"What? You could've let me get off first."

Asami turned to face Akihito and smirked.

"Why? Scared? It's still raining, Akihito. To get to the orphanage, you still have to walk. I don't want you to get sick."

"Asami! You...argh, bastard. Look, it is not your business even if I got sick."

"Ah, then it is my business when you're still well and not sick yet. But of course, I want to make it my business if you happen to fell ill, my Akihito."

Glaring, Akihito clenched his fingers into fists and for a brief moment, he thought of giving Asami his right hook. Asami actually dared to call him 'my Akihito'. He really was an idiot to take Asami's offer.

"We're here." Asami announced.

* * *

As usual...to be continued.


	3. Chapter 3

Hello, everyone. This is the third chapter-and the longest one I'd ever posted, if I'm correct-which I'm sure many of you couldn't wait for. I'm sorry for taking time updating this. I wanted to update sooner but couldn't. Please don't worry, I have no intention to discontinue this story. This is the hardest chapter I've written so far because this chapter contains s*x-first ever for me- even though it is not so detailed. Anyway, please enjoy and tell me your thoughts later!

*****I've noticed that there is grammar issue going on in this fandom and honestly, I was surprised. I'd never expected there are people who take grammar seriously in fanfiction page. Please don't misunderstood me. I actually don't mind it when my grammar get commented because that is one of the ways for us writers to grow. Of course, it is not easy to accept. I had problems dealing with comments about grammar at first. I hope this fandom will become better but also peaceful and enjoyable. Thank you for the guest who reviewed me to work on my grammar. I'm doing my best.

* * *

Akihito nervously tagged along behind the tall senior as they went into the elevator inside the apartment building. He kept getting the feeling that he should run before it was too late. But, why would it be too late?

"I don't bite, if you want to know." Asami teased when he saw how Akihito fidgeted from the corner of his eyes.

Instantly, Akihito's pensive expression turned into a scowl and Asami couldn't smirk any wider upon seeing it.

"Bastard." Akihito muttered under his breath.

Silence reigned in the small space they were in until they reached Asami's door. The door opened after Asami punched a few buttons, producing beeps that wasn't particularly annoying.

"Pardon my intrusion." Akihito said halfheartedly. It was Asami who tricked him coming there.

"Wait here. I'll get you something to change into."

"No, there is no need. You're just retrieving something, right?"

"Akihito,do you want to catch cold?" Asami pointed his uniform which wasn't totally drenched but a bit wet.

"B-but, really, there is no need for that. I have to go back soon."

Akihito's protest proved futile when Asami walked into the hallway like he said nothing. He slumped onto the expensive leather sofa and put his bag next to him, suddenly feeling mentally drained because of a certain senior.

His hazel eyes began to wander in the living room, trying to see what kind of life Asami has.

The living room-and he was sure the rest parts of the house too-was decorated and furnished walls were pristine white, and the furniture was plain black in colour. There was no colour in that living room but the white and black contrast however, was beautiful.

_Very Asami-like_, Akihito mused with a roll of his eyes.

Akihito noticed there was no photo and that had him frowning. Shouldn't there be at least a single photo of himself? The house suddenly screamed gloom. Akihito's train of thoughts was interrupted when Asami appeared with folded clothes.

"Thanks." Akihito smiled a small smile as Asami handed him the articles.

Asami, who saw the shy smile Akihito gave him, was surprised. He never saw Akihito smiles to him and he never knew that the boy has the brightest smile he'd ever seen.

"Um, could you show me where the bathroom is?"

"Sure."

Asami led Akihito into the hallway and stopped on the first door on the left.

"Go ahead. I'll make some tea while you change."

Akihito nodded and stepped into the bathroom. Inside, Akihito locked the door and began to strip. Akihito gaped at the image of himself on the mirror when he saw how big the t-shirt Asami had given on him. The t-shirt's sleeves reached past his elbows and the hem ended at his thighs. He wondered what did Asami ate to grow that much.

The trousers however, was a total joke on Akihito's frame. The waist was too large that even belt couldn't fix it without making him looking funny and it was too long that he had to roll it four times. In the end, he decided to not wear it and stay with his school's trousers. Luckily, his trousers was dry. Done with the clothes, he went back to the living room and discovered that Asami was already sitting with two cups of tea on the small table.

Sensing Akihito's presence, Asami turned his head and studied Akihito. He knew his size won't fit Akihito but not even in his wildest imagination that Akihito would look adorable in his large clothes.. And on top of it, Akihito was in his clothes. Asami found that he liked it. So much. Akihito looked so...edible. But when he saw the school's trousers, he was displeased. He wanted to see Akihito in nothing but his t-shirt. And later, in nothing at all.

Akihito noticed how intense Asami's glance on him but pretended otherwise. He returned to his seat earlier while avoiding eye contact with Asami.

"Do you live here alone?"

"Yes."

"Oh." The conversation died instantly as Akihito had no idea of what to talk and Asami wasn't a talkative person.

"What happened to your parents?" Asami refused to let the chance to know Akihito more slips away.

The question however, made Akihito flinched slightly but didn't find it uncomfortable. He could sense the sincere curiosity from Asami.

"I don't know."

"What do you mean by that?"

"I was left at the orphanage gate in the middle of the night." Akihito smiled bitterly.

Because his head was hung low, Akihito didn't notice how Asami's eyes tightened when he saw how Akihito smiled. Asami knew he was correct when he thought Akihito would be interesting. But he never thought that the boy's smile that made his heart warm also can wrench his heart.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked."

Akihito blinked a few times. Asami apologized? Who could have thought of that.

"Ah, no. It's okay."

And the awkward silence returned but was short lived.

"Where are your parents?"

"Not here, obviously."

Asami hid his jaws which snapped secretly by sipping his tea.

"You...don't like your father?"

"What do you mean?"

Realizing how stupid of him to ask such question, Akihito cursed his big mouth. Feilong senpai reminded him to keep what he knew as a secret. Plus, that was rude.

"No-nothing! Haha...what was I talking about." This time, Akihito drank his tea.

But Asami wasn't a fool that can be lied to easily. He could tell that Akihito knew something.

"Who told you about my father?"

Asami watched Akihito's face ashen.

"Asami, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to brought this up. Look, let's just forget it. I have to go back. Thank you for the tea." Akihito was about to stand when he was stopped by Asami's cold ,threatening voice. A chill ran down his spine.

"Tell me, Akihito. You're not going anywhere until you spill everything."

"Asami...Could you just let this go?"

"No."

The gleam on Asami's pair of golden eyes stiffened Akihito.

"Feilong senpai told me. But he did it because I forced him, I was being stubborn. He had no choice because he was worried that I would report the incident in the toilet that day."

The moment Feilong's name was brought up, Asami's blood boiled. Partially because he told Akihito about his real identity, but mostly because Akihito called him 'senpai'. He got 'bastard' while Feilong was honoured with 'senpai'? It wasn't even amusing. And to make it worse, Feilong was worried about Akihito? Judging by the way Akihito mentioned the Chinese male, it was obvious that they were close. At least, closer than he was.

"What is he to you?"

"He is a nice senior. I like him."

Asami narrowed his eyes dangerously and Akihito cringed involuntarily. This time, he made up his mind to go. Somehow, the atmosphere had become too intimidating for him.

"Asa-Asami, I really have to go. Thank you for the ride and the tea, I'll give your clothes later in school."

Akihito grabbed his schoolbag and intended to stride towards the entrance, escaping Asami as fast as he can only to found himself being tugged backwards before he could realize it coming. He fell directly on Asami's lap with his waist being circled by the third-year strong pair of arms.

"Where do you think you're going, Akihito?" Akihito shivered when he felt warm breath caressing his ear and nape.

"What are you doing? Let me go!"

"Now, what do you think I'm doing? Hm?" Asami smirked.

Akihito struggled to be free but Asami was too strong for him. A few minutes later, after kicking and pushing against Asami, Akihito's energy waned.

"Bastard! If you're joking, it's not even funny, Asami. I want to go back!"

"Who said I'm joking? I'm serious here, my Akihito."

"My Akihito? You are sick! I swear I'll report this to the police if you don't let me go now. I don't care who your dad is and whatever crap you do!"

"You belong to me, Akihito. Police? No, you wouldn't. You'll be helpless, drowned in me, crave for nothing but me after this, not even your Feilong senpai. Every time you see him, your mind will be filled with what I'll do to you tonight. Every single thing. I assure you that."

"Wha-"

It was so fast that he could only see blur of his world tilting when Asami shifted him on the sofa they were currently sitting on. Asami hovered over him with a predatory grin, one that make goosebumps appear all over his body.

"Stop!" Akihito tried pushing Asami off of him and Asami pushed him back rather harshly and straddled him, effectively pinning him down.

The sound of belt being unbuckled hit Akihito's ears and Akihito could do nothing but watch as Asami took off his belt and tie his wrists above his head.

"Asami, you jerk! Stop it!"

" I have always think of you to be interesting. You're fascinating, Akihito," Asami ripped the over sized t-shirt he lent as he talked " I like it when you scowl and angry because of me. But I just learned that I like it the best when you smile at me. Only at me."

"Pl-please, stop! You are being scary."

"There is no reason for you to be scared of me, Akihito. Because I also found out that I hate it the most when you fake your smile to hide your pain." Asami cupped Akihito's cheeks and locked their gaze together.

"No!"

"Yes, Akihito. I'll carve that fact onto every inch of your existence until you admit that."

Asami lowered his head and began to plant butterflies kisses on Akihito's neck. Akihito gasped aloud in pain when Asami sunk his teeth into his neck but trembled in confusing sensation when he felt Asami licked the wound soothingly.

"This...is weird. St-stop."

"Shh. Don't talk. "

"No! Get off me!"

This time, Akihito was consumed by his fear that he managed to pushed Asami off. He rushed towards the door and was about to open it when Asami tackled him down again.

Because Asami had calculated well, Akihito's head was safely clutched in his palms before it bumped against the polished floor while they fell together. However, the impact that Akihito received was enough to make him dizzy.

He groaned a little at the throb that started to appear on the back of his head. Asami, who heard the groan felt something grew hard below his waist. He knew it was caused by the impact but at the moment, it sounded so pleasing that he kissed Akihito straight away without reserve.

Asami's hands roamed on their own and while Akihito was too distracted by the kiss, Asami had successfully removed his trousers and boxer. He wasted no time to touch Akihito's organ which was beginning to leak.

Akihito's protest couldn't reach him anymore.

The lack of oxygen and headache made Akihito half-conscious. He could only hear his own breath in staccato and feel his body turning sensitive. The touches and contacts he was having was unfamiliar and also frightening but he couldn't deny that it felt...good.

Asami's hands and mouth were sending him to paradise, or so he thought. When he felt intrusion on his bottom, the pleasure dissipated almost immediately. He could feel himself being stretched by fingers and when he nearly screamed, fingers ran through his hair lovingly.

The earlier intrusion had turned into another wave of pleasure after a few minutes and Akihito became dissatisfied. Suddenly he wants something more than fingers.

_This is wrong_, Akihito battled his indecent side.

Before he could argue any further, the fingers disappeared and was replaced with something bigger and hotter. If he wanted something like it earlier, now he wished he didn't because the searing pain it caused managed to make him scream. But the scream didn't escape his lips as it was swallowed by Asami. He could taste Asami's sweetness which felt so wrong.

Asami continuously slipped in and out of him without mercy until he couldn't take it anymore. The last thing he could register before passing out was the sensation of warm liquid filling him and whisper of words that he couldn't hear clearly but undeniably tender to his ears.

* * *

Last night was wonderful. He'd claimed Akihito and now he'll let Feilong and everyone knows that Akihito was his. He never expected himself able to lose control. But he did, he always did whenever it comes to Akihito. Akihito might be the only thing in his life that made him act irrationally.

Asami opened his eyes, expecting to see a sleeping Akihito beside him but was disappointed when he saw no one. He laid his palm on the sheet next to him where he'd lain Akihito and noticed that it was cold. Meaning Akihito had left much earlier.

Even though he felt an uneasiness in his chest, he ignored it. He thought Akihito had gone back to the orphanage. He thought it was fine because he was going to come for him later. He thought he should give Akihito some time to accept him.

But he didn't think that Akihito had panic and was frightened. He didn't think that Akihito cried while dragging his aching body when he ran. He didn't think that Akihito didn't come back to the orphanage.

It was two days later when he realized that Akihito had vanished without anyone knowing his whereabout. It was too late and despite his desperate effort to find him, he failed. Now, twelve years later, he had given up and kept all his feelings and guilt captive in his cold heart.

_ Akihito, where did you go?_

* * *

To be continued... :) Review please!


	4. Chapter 4

Hello! First of all, please forgive me for taking my sweet time to update. I just had my final exams last week and my brain was stuck in the exam-answering mode and I couldn't write anything that was non-academic no matter how hard I tried. But, luckily I fixed it. Thank you, Ryuakilover, for your concern. You're such a sweet person :) I really pushed myself this time. But after a few minutes of hitting those poor keys on my laptop, I managed to write. Finally. Please spare my grammar. My fingers moved on their own this time. I study British English but then, nearly everything I read are American English. SO, I have to inform you about the mix of these two in my stories.

Please review. I need to know if I'm losing it.

* * *

"Tetsuya! Stop running around!" A blond half-shouted at the arrival hall of Narita Airport as he tried to keep his pace with his sons. The younger one was pacing ahead of them with the older one tagging behind him.

"Papa, I'm not running around. It's just that you are slow." The smaller one retorted with a pout. His sons are unidentical twin.

"Yeah, right. Because you are not carrying the luggage."

"I'm sorry, papa. I'll help you." Tetsuya rushed to his father's side and the blond smiled instantly.

"No need, Tetsuya. I'll help papa. The luggage are heavier than you." Ryuunosuke, shortly Ryu, the older one by three minutes stopped his younger brother and tried to take the duffel bag from his papa's shoulder. However, his papa stopped him before he could do it.

"I was only teasing, Ryu. Papa is fine, don't worry." A chuckle followed suit.

"Hm." Ryu replied.

That short reply never failed to stun the blond. Because it was too similar to a certain someone's reply. His older son, Ryu, really resembles that person. Anyone who knew that person would only need one glance at Ryu and they will instinctively know Ryu was connected by blood to that person. Ryu has the same behaviour and mind like that person.

He was only twelve yet he acts like fifteen. The last time they measured his height, he was hundred and sixty-five centimetres. And that was a few months ago. Only heavens know how tall he was going to be in the future.

Sometimes, it ached him to look at Ryu-he has the same golden coloured eyes and the black jet hair-but it's not because of who he was or how he looked like but it just that it reminds him what happened. Still, he loves Ryu and Tetsuya equally. They're both his son, after all.

Tetsuya, on the other hand, was a young version of him. He looked so much like him. He was always jovial and easy to read, so unlike his older brother.

Despite their massive difference, it still make him relieved that they loved each other. Ryu was nothing but overprotective over Tetsuya. It worries him a lot because whenever someone tries to bully Tetsuya, Ryu's eyes would flame like he was on the verge of killing them. It happened once when Tetsuya got bullied-which was one of the many times- and Ryu nearly got reported to the police.

"Papa, it's uncle Fei! Look!" Tetsuya's cheerful announcement yanked him back to reality as he pointed towards the waiting area.

Akihito could see clearly whom Tetsuya was pointing at and a smile appeared on his lips. A very striking Chinese man with a long hair was standing a good few meters from them with several men dressed in expensive black suits stood stoically. Feilong stood out easily among the crowd with his features that leveled supermodel's.

"Ah, yes, it's him. I told him that he doesn't have to pick us up."

Tetsuya squealed and ran towards the Chinese male with the long hair.

"Uncle Fei!" Tetsuya jumped to the male's open arms and was lifted to the air lovingly.

"Tet-chan, you really shouldn't have run like that. You might trip."

"But I'm fine." The last word was mumbled and that earned him a chuckle.

Feilong's attention shifted as the blond approached them along with Ryu and he smiled genuinely.

"Welcome back, Akihito."

"Thank you, Feilong senpai." Akihito smiled back.

"Yoh, put their luggage in the car." Yoh, Feilong's right-hand man who was standing quietly behind the Chinese man immediately obeyed.

"Thank you, Yoh. Long time no see." Akihito greeted and grinned as the burly man approached him and took all the , however, only nodded politely before walking away.

"I told you that I can manage on my own, senpai. You didn't have to come."

"Do you really think I will let you be on your own with Tet-chan and Ryu-chan here?"

"And here I am thinking that I am supposed to be the one who knows Japan more." Akihito snickered.

"Well, of course you are, Akihito. Its just that you are a magnet of trouble. Regardless where you are."

A sheepish look appeared on Akihito's face.

"Right. Mr. knight with the shining armour."

The adorable pout on Akihito's face was so cute that Feilong couldn't help from laughing.

Ryu could only shake his head while Tetsuya giggled over their father's defeat. Seeing Akihito having silly argument with their Uncle Fei was normal and in fact, it was one of their daily entertainments. Even though they loved their papa, they actually support their Uncle Fei whenever it comes to Akihito's antics.

"Alright, let's go home. Dinner is waiting."A frown appeared on Akihito's forehead when he heard Feilong said home.

"Feilong senpai, home? But, I think we already discussed-"

"Yes, we did and I told you that I'm against that idea of yours. You will not live separately from me. This is Japan, Akihito."

A certain press on the country's name spoke a reminder that turned Akihito speechless. Tetsuya who wasn't sharp enough, only watched the rather serious argument-which was rare-however, Ryu narrowed his eyes.

"Okay."

Feilong slightly regretted his tone when he saw the abrupt change in Akihito. He really didn't want to remind the blond of what happened twelve years ago but he had no choice. Akihito was too stubborn to reason with.

"You don't have to worry. I'm here." Feilong stepped closer to Akihito and kissed his forehead.

Sandwiched between his papa and Feilong, Tetsuya grinned mischievously. He always liked it when Feilong treated his papa like that. Papa needed to be loved by someone.

"Uncle Fei likes papa!" Tetsuya clapped his hands together and it caused the two adults to quickly pull away from each other. Feilong smirked at Akihito who began to blush in embarrassment before he rewarded Tetsuya with a kiss on top of his head.

"Don't you feel happy to live with me here like how we used to back in China?"The long-haired man asked Tetsuya.

"I'm so happy, Uncle Fei. I like living with Uncle Fei." The innocent boy answered truthfully.

Feilong chuckled and kissed Tetsuya's head again.

"I like living with Tet-chan, too. Now, let's go home."

* * *

A low humming voice, one that belonged to a woman echoed in the bathroom. She was overjoyed and she didn't realize how obvious her voice expressed her joy, making Asami annoyed. He was in his birthday suit, smoking his expensive cigarette. He just had a few unsatisfactory rounds of sex with the woman in the bathroom that he couldn't even remember what her name was.

Suddenly, the door that lead to the bathroom opened and the woman appeared with a towel wrapped around her slim body. Asami was impatient to leave the hotel but she was too engrossed in her own little fantasy about Asami that she failed to read the situation. She seductively walked towards the big bed Asami was lying on and sat next to him.

"Asami, when are you going to see my father?" She warped her arms around Asami's waist and rested her head on his chest.

Asami felt the vein on his neck throbbed but he mustered himself to not move. As much as he wanted to get rid of the woman, he still wouldn't stoop so low by directly hitting her. Furthermore, he had a few contracts with her father.

"Why should I?"

The woman quickly untangled herself from Asami and shot a confused stare.

"Aren't you going to discuss with him about us?"Asami put the cigarette between his fingers onto the small ashtray on the nightstand before he faced her.

"I don't recall ever using that term nor giving you any hint that I wanted to."

"B-but, Asami-"

"We were just giving each other what our body needs. That's all."

"Asami! I thought you...you were in love with me. How could you?"

"You must have confused yourself. We only lust after each other's body. Nothing more. I hope that cleared your confusion."

"Wha-" The woman was about to protest but Asami got off the bed and headed into the bathroom before she could.

"I hate you, Asami!" Asami smirked and closed the door.

Under the shower, Asami silently mocked the word 'love'. He knew that woman was blinded by his wealth and look and later, mistook it for love. Love was the last thing he could expect in his life and he didn't need it either. However, a whisper in his mind made him remember a face. The face of the person that was almost the manifestation of love to him. Asami shook his head, chasing the thought away. He really shouldn't have spared any second of his time on such irrational and profitless matter. He didn't need love. Love wasn't for him. Love once came but then gone and it was because he ruined everything before he could even start anything. He didn't want to taste the same pain again.

* * *

Akihito dipped his head and planted a kiss on Tetsuya's cheek. His second son fell asleep right after dinner. Tetsuya flashed a smile in his sleep and Akihito smiled along seeing how happy his son was, even in his dream. Silently, he tiptoed to the door and went out. Once he had closed the door, he nearly jumped when Ryu appeared in front him.

Easing his chest, he said," Ryu, you shocked me."

"Sorry, papa. I have something to ask you." Ryu's eyes showed that he was going to ask something quite serious.

"Oh. What is it?"

"Papa, what happened in Japan until you had to flee to China?"

The blood in Akihito's face left, making him as pale as a ghost.

"W-why are you asking about that?"

"I'm curious." He was deadpanned but he emitted an aura that made Akihito fidget.

"Nothing happened, Ryu. What made you think such thing?"Akihito nervously laughed.

"Papa, would you rather prefer me finding it out on my own?"

"What?"A gasp left Akihito's mouth.

"You know that I can tell when you lie, papa. And you know that I never stop until I get what I want."

"Ryu..."

"I won't force you to tell me. I can figure out the truth myself. Still, I like the idea of hearing it from you better."

"Ryu,listen. I want you to drop this matter." Akihito closed the distance between him and Ryu with their eyes locked in strong will of their own.

"Papa, is it connected with my other father?"

Akihito froze instantly.

How did Ryu know?

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm not stupid, papa. Don't treat me like one."

"Ryu! Wha-what are you...what other father? I think you're-"

"I said, I'm not stupid." Ryu interjected.

He loved his papa. He knew his father had endured many hardships that he sealed in his heart and instinctively, he knew his father was feeling unsecured being in Japan. He had caught Akihito watching him with a very pained expression that never appeared whenever he was with anyone else. Not when Tetsuya was around, also not when Uncle Fei was around. He had seen Akihito chewing his bottom lip in agitation several times when they were on the plane to Japan. He had never seen Akihito that nervous. That was why,he wanted to know everything so that he could help him. Even if he was only a kid, he at least could share the burden. He still could listen to him and let him release all the feelings he had bottled up all this time.

"Please, tell me. I can help you. Don't let me feel any more guilty every time you look at me, papa." Akihito then realized that Ryu had noticed the times he watched him while remembering the man he really wanted to forget. His eyes turned hot when he saw how Ryu's hands shook. He felt so terrible when he noticed that Ryu's eyes were glassy. He couldn't believe he missed it. For the first time, Ryu looked so vulnerable.

"Ryu, I-"

"I know. I looked like him. A lot. I remind you of him."

"I'm sorry, Ryu. I'm so sorry," Akihito knelt in front of Ryu " papa didn't mean anything. I...I..."Tears streamed down heavily on his cheeks. Desperate, he hugged Ryu.

"I'm mad at you. I'm really mad at you." Akihito felt a few droplets of water landed on his shoulders.

"I'm sorry."

"I can't change my face,but I can share your burden. So...so, please. Tell me." Akihito's heart broke along when Ryu's voice broke. His voice had always been so calm, so sure, and not like how it was at that moment.

_You poor child_, Akihito lamented.

"Okay. I'll tell you."


End file.
